operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The First Swedish-Operanian War 1283 - 1289 AD
With the arrival and sudden success of this new kingdom the king of Sweden began to feel threatened at the existence of this new major power in the Scandinavian region and on February 3rd the king of Sweden demanded that Operania give the kingdom of Sweden its southern provinces in its western half and Finnish half of the nation in return of greater relations between the two kingdoms, Operania refuses and in response the Swedish army 14,000 strong march across the Swedish-Operanian border on March 2nd along with a declaration of war from Sweden on March 3rd 1283 AD. At first the war had been going in favour of Sweden with the Operanian army being caught off guard at the sudden declaration of war and swift movements from the Swedish troops along with the many victories that achieved over the Operanians troops at the Battle of Blackwood, Battle of Lud and the 1st Battle of Kov giving the thought the Swedish the thought that the Operanian army was nothing more than a dog that growls loudly but bites soft however the at the capitol at Operon City the leaders of the Operanian army Joseph Karton, Ander Lows and king Aluminium the 2nd met up to try and put up a proper defence against the Swedish with the three coming up with a plan that they consider to be the only proper way to stop the Swedish and win the war, with the Operanian troops being told to move to the city of Gulag-Village on June 1st with at total of 17,000 troops arriving at the city, shortly after on June 14th the Swedish forces arrived beginning that 1st siege of Gulag-Village and with the leadership of well known Operanian general Karlos Cron conducted a pincer movement against the Swedish forcing them to retreat with the Swedish receiving 5,000 loses and for the Operanians, 5,500 nevertheless the Operanains managed to stop the rapid Swedish advance and also achieving a win at the 2nd Battle of Kov, pushing the Swedish back and liberting some of the occupied territory from the Swedish and on June 27th. The Swedish tried to attack the city of Gulag-Village again at the 2nd siege of Gulag-Village once again leading to a Swedish defeat with this time 7,000 loses for Sweden now leaving the Swedish invasion force only 2,000 strong forcing the Swedish army to move more troops to support the invasion force, in the meantime the Operanian army would begin a heavy push back against the Swedish liberating many occupied provinces and on July 20th crossing over the Swedish border forcing the Swedish to go on the defencive in the later stages of the war leading to a Operanian victory at the Battle of Vaxnan however the Swedish were able to slow down the Operanain charge leading to a stagnant war for the remaining four years however on January 5th 1289 AD after the four years the Treaty of Stockholm was signed marking a end to the First Swedish-Operanian war. With the end of the war both Operania and Sweden were military weakened with Operania receiving a total of 12,000 loses and for Sweden 19,000 loses meaning that a chance of a war between both sides happening again shortly after this one is extremely unlikely however this would issue the kingdom of Operania into a state of peace and rebuild due to this being the first major war the kingdom had faced since its formation with this period lasting from 1289 - 1300 AD.